


Worship

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, More Fluff than Smut, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 23: ScarsThis is...very short and more fluff than smut.





	Worship

Derek runs his hands reverently over Stiles’ skin, feeling the ridges and dips, the puckered skin where a knife or claw or bullet had bit in, left a mark. Stiles trembles beneath him, still unused to the way Derek will worship him, even after all of these years.

He's so careful, mouth running over every scar, every proof that Stiles has been there for them all, time and again. He lays kisses to every old wound, laves his tongue across the healed over gashes, murmuring all the while about how perfect and beautiful and brave Stiles is. 

Derek lavishes attention on this man whose body doesn't heal like a wolf's, speaks gratefulness from the pack into his skin with his lips and tongue, relishes the way Stiles’ first release comes on a sigh, gentle and rolling like the waves lapping at the shore. He holds Stiles through it, through the shudders and aftershocks, kisses him gently until he can feel the skin beneath him warming up again, his touches getting firmer, having more purpose. He'll stretch himself open and lower himself down when Stiles is hard again, he'll ride Stiles until they bother shudder and shake and then he'll go back to his worship. Maybe he'll ride Stiles a second time, or let Stiles ride him, he's not sure, it doesn't really matter, as long as he shows his devotion. He doesn't have scars on the outside to show his commitment, not like Stiles, but he'll make sure Stiles knows anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
